


Modern Medicine

by Kaiserkorresponds



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sick Crowley (Good Omens), Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiserkorresponds/pseuds/Kaiserkorresponds
Summary: "This was so much easier when they were made of mercury."Crowley groaned again. "Lot more poisonous too."--Crowley and Aziraphale face down modern medicine,  namely the thermometer.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Modern Medicine

"How do I turn this on?" 

"Press the button, angel." 

"The blue one?" 

"No, not that one. The other one." 

"Which other one?" Aziraphale groused, looking thoroughly aggrieved with the electric thermometer. 

"The one on the thingy." Crowley groaned, throwing a dramatic hand over his eyes and covering the deep fever flush across his cheeks. 

"This was so much easier when they were made of mercury." 

Crowley groaned again. "Lot more poisonous too." 

Huffing, Aziraphale fumbled the instrument in his hands. 

"Oh for, give it here angel." Crowley muttered, making a grab for the thermometer. With a quick examination he pressed down on the large ON button, the display flickering to life as he shoved it under his own tongue. 

"Oh, thank you dear." Aziraphale fluttered, looking vaguely embarrassed. 

Crowley rolled his eyes and laid back. Hopefully reading the thermometer would be easier than turning it on.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a bit of backlog for Good Omens !! I have several fics in my docs that were never posted and I thought it might be enjoyed if some of them were edited and published !!


End file.
